


Swing Dance

by JulesVern1967



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comicon, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, NerdHQ, Oral Sex, SDCC, SanDiego, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swing, date, intercourse, kiss, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I go to Nerd HQ at SDCC and ask TOM to dance with me.  And he does...and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerd HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie asks Tom to dance

Just a little daydream I had today, thought it would make a fun little story. I've always wanted to learn swing dance. I read recently Tom took that at Uni. So......

I'm so excited! My friend and I got tickets to see Tom Hiddleston at the Nerd HQ Q & A session. You see, Tom is my serious die hard crush. I love everything about him. He's sexy, smart and has a beautiful heart. He's a gentleman, socially conscious and the man can dance! And me? Well, I'm an accomplished swing dancer. I started 5 years ago as a way to lose weight and get in shape. It worked, and along the way I fell in love with swing dancing! Another thing you should know about me is that I have a bucket list. There are many things on my list such as sleep in a castle, hand glide, visit an ice hotel, visit the pyramids, learn to paint, scuba dive a ship wreck.....and dance with Tom Hiddleston. Now, that last one may seem like a long shot, but I have a plan!

After waiting in line for a couple of hours, Susan and I finally get to our seats at Nerd HQ. I'm so excited this is finally happening! My heart is beating a mile a minute. I'm wearing a cute swing dance outfit; a black and white plaid poodle skirt, saddle shoes and socks, and a turquoise angora sweater, pearls, a ponytail and bright red lipstick.

Before the show gets underway, an assistant comes out and talks to everyone about some ground rules. Next a representative from Operation Smile speaks to us, thanking everyone for supporting their initiative. And finally out comes Zachary Levi! Goodness, he's a good looking man too. Tall and slim (just how I like them) with a beautiful smile and dark hair. Many in the crowd are there just for him, and it's easy to see why.

After talking with the crowd for a bit, Zachary introduces the main attraction, Tom Hiddleston. My heart pretty much leaps into my throat when I see him appear! He's casually dressed in a white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and navy dress pants. His hair is cropped close and he is clean shaven today. Oh God...just how I like him! I'm starting to believe I'm kind of crazy to even think I could go through with this. I mean look at the amount of people here! Why do I think that even If I do get to ask a question, he'd consider my request? I'm starting to lose my nerve, but then Susan squeezes my hand and gives me a huge smile. 

"Julie, oh my God, this is so awesome, and fuuuuck he's gorgeous!"

I squeeze her hand back, feeling my confidence coming back. Tom is seriously so sweet. And funny. And so charming, he'd have the pants off of any of us in here in less than 1 minute if he so requested! He has answered question after question for a good 40 minutes now, and even treated the crowd to a hilarious imitation of a Raptor! This performance alone has me convinced maybe I do have a chance at getting to dance with him. I finally decide now is the time to go for it. I put up my hand a few times, and now I finally caught the eye of one of the microphone people. She comes over and hands me the microphone. She tells me that after Tom finishes answering the current question, to just stand and wait until he turns to me. Susan whispers a quick 'good luck' to me and I rise from my seat. My heart is beating in my ears and I'm feeling a little light headed! I can hear the applause from the last question and I watch Tom intently waiting for a clue that he is finished with the last person. I hear Zachary speak.

"Ok, ok, who's next? Oh, the young lady with the ponytail! What is your question?" 

All eyes turn expectantly on me. I'm watching Tom, who has just taken a drink from his water bottle. Once he settles back, he scans the crowd looking for the next fan. Here it goes!

"Hi Tom," I give a little wave to him. He gives me a huge megawatt smile. 

"Hello darling, what's your name?" he asks me. 

I'm trying to control my breathing so I can speak without passing out!

"Julie," I answer. 

"Julie, can I just say, before you ask your question, you look like you've stepped out of another era. The pony tail, the pearls, the red lipstick, it gorgeous, I love it." 

My knees are literally knocking together. I can't believe this. He just totally handed me my opening. I smile and lock eyes with him. 'This is it! Go for it,' I tell myself.

"Thank you very much. Actually I'm a swing dancer."

"Oh, I took some swing dancing at Uni. I love it. It's so much fun! How long have you been dancing?" He asks me. 

"5 years," I reply. 

"So you must be pretty good," Zachary pipes in. There is a bit of a murmur through the crowd. 

"So Tom," I begin, "Uh, like a lot of people I have a bucket list."

"Yes! I have one too!" says Zachary excitedly, "how about you Tom?" 

"Well, yes, but it's just kind of loosely kept in my head. Like I know there are certain things I really want to do, or accomplish before I die." 

"Name one of them," Zach says. 

Tom sits forward, closes his eyes in thought and then says, "skydiving. I can't skydive right now though because it's standard in almost any actors contract that they can't do any dangerous activities and skydiving is one of them." 

A chorus of "awww's" rises from the audience. 

"Skydiving is on my bucket list too," I say into the microphone. Tom's eyes come back to me, warm and kind and smiling. 

"Oh, so we have something in common. What else is on your bucket list?" He asks me. 

"Well, a lot is to do with travelling, going to see the pyramids, going to the rain forest. But I wanted to ask you about number 3 on my bucket list because it involves you." 

Now I have his attention. Tom leans forward again. And so does Zachary for that matter.

"Number 3 on my bucket list is to swing dance with you." There. I said it. 

Time stands still as I wait to see his reaction. Tom's eyes go wide. I see him look at Zach, who just gives him a huge smile. Tom leans over and I hear him ask Zachary if there is any music, and I see Zach nod. Suddenly, Tom stands up. He smooths his pants and starts to re-roll his shirt sleeves. The crowd is whooping and hollering. Next Tom looks up at me then extends a hand out towards me with a grin. Next is a blur to me as someone takes the mike and I'm ushered out of my row, down the aisle, and suddenly, I'm taking Tom's hand and he leads me to the centre of the stage. His hand feels strong and warm and I try to focus on what is happening. 

'Breath,' I tell myself. Tom takes my hand again....

"So, it's been a few years since I've danced a swing dance, you'll go easy on me, yeah?" 

The crowd laughs, and someone does a catcall. Tom and I both laugh. 

"Do we have some music Zach?" 

Suddenly the hall is filled with an upbeat swing song. I put both my hands up and Tom puts his fingers thru mine. Tapping my feet, Tom looks down and follows suit. 

"You ready?" I ask looking up at him with a grin. 

He answers me with a cheeky wink. I start off with a simple step and he follows along. He takes me by surprise and takes the lead, and pulls me into him, circling my waist with his arm. We step to the music and then he pushes me off to twirl away from him, then pulls me back, twirling like a yo-yo. Tight in his arm for a half beat, he sends me twirling under his arm, then he goes under mine, and then we are hand in hand facing each other again. All the time Tom has this incredible look on his face like he's having the time of his life. I mean, I know the man loves to dance, but this is crazy. He's such a natural, I'm thinking maybe he does this stuff more often than he admits! Our feet are just a flurry of movement, and I match Tom step for step. Once again, he pulls me in close and we dance like this for a few steps.

"Are you ready for the big finish?" He asks loudly in my ear. 

"What do you have in mind," I say back.

"I can swing you around my waist," he says. 

"Alright, " I yell back, no time for anything more. 

Another twirl out, back in, out again, then right into a lift and twirl, going right around Tom's body, he grabs me again and I swing right out the other side of him. Never letting me go, he sets me down and I go into the splits and that's it! We're done. We both throw our hands in the air and the crowd goes wild. Everyone is on their feet clapping and cheering. Tom pulls me up with one strong movement and pulls me into a big hug. 

"Oh my God Tom, thank you, thank you! You're amazing...that was amazing!" I gush to him, a big stupid grin on my face. 

We're both breathing hard, and stand apart trying to catch our breath. The next moment Tom grabs my hand and gestures to me with his other. The crowd goes wild again. 

He gives me another big hug and tells me, "Julie love, THAT was amazing, thank you. You are a fantastic dancer." 

He releases me and suddenly Zachary Levi is beside me with a microphone. 

"Julie, Tom, that was astounding! Tom, you never quit surprising me with your many talents!" 

Tom, self depreciating as always, says "Zach, it's Julie, she made me look good, really."

Zachary turns to me and says, "so, you can now mark that off the bucket list Julie." 

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he says, "is there anything else on your list Tom can help you with?" 

My face goes beet red! 

"There is! Julie...what else involves Tom? What is it?"


	2. Toms Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie attempts to fulfill # 2 on her bucket list

My mind is racing. Do I have the nerve to say it? To say that the 2nd thing on my bucket list is to kiss Tom Hiddleston? Sharing my very private, top bucket list items with my girlfriend while we giggled over drinks is one thing, but in front of Tom and all the world is quite another! I look at Zachary and swallow hard. I shake my head 'no'. 

Zachary tilts his head sideways and give me a look. Then he says, "Oh, come on Julie! You've come this far! You've just dance with Tom Hiddleston! You can't stop now, don't be shy!" 

Zachary turns to the crowd, waving his hands at them, to get them to encourage me to speak up. I start to waver. The crowds cheers and the sight of Susan jumping up and down and nodding suddenly makes me feel brave. I look at Tom. He gives me a big smile. Then he walks over and stops in front of me. I look him in the eyes. The eyes I've looked at so many times online. The eyes I've watched cry as Loki, as Coriolanus. The blue and gorgeous eyes now looking at me, smiling, mischievous, beautiful. Tom puts his hand on my shoulder and leans in.

"Listen love, you dont need to say anything if you don't want. Or... you could just whisper it in my ear." 

Tom straightens up and gives me a huge smile again. I think about what he said. I mean, what did I have to lose? I would never have this chance again.  
Deciding that this was too big an opportunity to waste, I decide to do it! Stepping forward I grab Tom's shoulders, stand on my tip toes and whisper into his ear. Tom bends down so I can reach his ear.

"The 2nd item on my bucket list is...is...is to kiss you." 

There! I said it! I drop down off my toes, and look at my feet. I can feel the flush of embarrassment wash over me but I can't help smiling. What will he do? I sneek a peek at Tom. His head is down, but he has a huge smile on his face. He's rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. I can tell he's a little speechless, is buying time to absorb what I just said. I know he'll be weighing what I said. Does he grant me my wish, and possibly open the door for such requests everywhere he goes? Or did he disappoint me, and a room full of excited fans?

"Tom, are you going you share man?" Zachary is now addressing Tom. Tom lifts his head and looks at Zachary grinning.

"Well, that's up to the lovely Julie," Tom says, turning to me. 

I can't say the words. It's just too embarrassing. But that must mean he will do it if he says its up to me! Oh fuuuuck!! My belly does a flip flop. What am I doing? I can't stop grinning and now I can't even look at Tom. I feel like I might hyperventilate so I concentrate on slowing my breathing, on clearing my thoughts.

"Tom, buddy...speak to me..what's the story man?"

"Well Zachary, uh, Julie told me the second item on her bucket list," Tom has put his hand on the back of my arm, rubbing up and down in a calming way. He looks down at me, a twinkle in his eye and winks, "So I think, with her permission, I'm just going to clear that second item off her bucket list."

"Is that OK Julie?" Zachary asks me.

I give Zachary an incredulous look. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and nod 'yes.'

Many in the audience are 'wooing' and clapping now. Most of them are probably guessing what #2 is and so the catcalls and whistles grow louder!

Tom stands with his arms crossed, finger tapping his lip, assessing me. I stand and look at him, flushing a bright red I'm sure. He looks me in the eyes and then he gives me a kind of shy grin and I know he's going to do it! I know Tom is a people pleaser and I think he must see this as a challenge. The man loves a challenge. And right now, me, the small town girl with the pony tail and swing skirt is his challenge! Tom takes a few steps until he's standing right in front of me. Man he's tall.

Turning all his attention on me, which by the way is very unnerving, he says, "are you ready baby?" loud enough for the crowd to hear.

More hooting and catcalls from the audience. But suddenly all that disappears. It's just me and him. Tom Hiddleston. The man I've fantasized about, lusted over, admired from afar. And he's taking my hand and looking deep into my eyes. It's like he's searching for something. I try my best to be as normal as possible, afraid I'm going to scare him off with my excitement. But I don't. He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. He then takes my hand and puts it on his shoulder. I feel his hand that held mine wrap around my waist and suddenly he pulls me in closer to him. I can feel the heat radiating off his body. We are mere inches apart. I notice his other arm come up beside me, but I don't break eye contact. Shit. My breathing, my heart, how am I going to do this? I wondering if we use tongue. No, no tongue! That's not professional or polite. 'Just keep it sweet' I tell myself. Don't make him sorry he agreed to this. Plus I wouldn't ever take advantage of Tom. He's too sweet and caring and he deserves only my respect. I feel his hand on the back of my neck, his fingers pushing through my hair, ever so gently, and he's pulling my head back so he can kiss me. Oh this is it. He's smiling beautifully at me, but blinks and becomes more serious. He takes a peek at the crowd and they go wild. 

"Shall we give them a show darling," he asks me in a whisper. 

Breathlessly I attempt a smile and whisper, "Yes," feeling weak in the knees.

And then he simply comes in to me and before I know it his lips are on mine. Soft, yet firm, he pushes his lips against mine. Tentatively at first, then a little harder. Using both arms and hands he pulls me in flush with his body and I'm totally enveloped in his grasp. And he smells heavenly. Warm, sensuous and delicious. We linger suspended in time, and its heavenly. He's not releasing me yet, in fact I feel him leaning in even more, bending me back a bit. Suddenly I feel a brush of his tongue on my lips. Ever so gently. Was that his tongue or did I imagine it? There it is again! His tongue licks along my lips and I automatically open my mouth a bit. His tongue slips in my mouth and I open more to grant access, deepening our kiss. As I do this he leans me back in a dip and twists me towards the back of the stage. His tongue is probing my mouth, entwining with mine as he dips me low. Aha! I see his trick. No one can see our faces, no one knows our kiss is not so chaste. No one knows our kiss is so hot that a small low groan escapes his throat and reverberates into my mouth. Jesus! I feel a dampness between my legs. Shit, he's the real deal. And now, Tom pulls me back up, he loosens his grip and we reluctantly break our kiss. Holy motherfucker! I just French kissed Tom Hiddleston. I'm woozy, exhilarated. I feel like I'm in a dream. Tom holds me squarely by the shoulders and looks at me smiling, kindly...."Are you alright darling?"

"Yes.." I manage to whisper.

Tom laughs gently as he looks at me sheepishly. Pulling me into one of his famous all encompassing hugs he whispers so only I can hear him.

"I'm sorry Julie, I couldn't help myself, maybe I sho......" I cut him off.

"Oh my God Tom, don't apologize, that was the single best kiss I've ever had!"

I feel, rather than hear him laugh as he rocks back and forth continuing with his hug. 

"Hey, hey you two, break it up or get a room!" I hear Zachary's voice break into my reverie, bringing me back to the here and now.

Embarrassed, we pull apart, faces flushed, grinning ear to ear. Tom leans over and says into my ear, "Will you meet me for drinks in an hour, at the Hard Rock Hotel? The bar?"

"Yes" Is all I have time for before hands take mine and start leading me off the stage amid deafening applause.


	3. Toms Hands

Sitting back down beside Susan, I am feeling euphorious. I did it! I kissed Tom Hiddleston, and danced with him! More than I could ever hope for! 

 

Susan whispers loudly into my ear, "You are so lucky!"

 

"You have no idea," I reply with a huge grin on my face.

 

A few more questions are asked of Tom and then finally it's time to wrap up the show. Tom stands and shakes Zachary's hand, then turns and waves at the crowd. I'm on my feet clapping when I catch Toms eye. He gives me a big grin and then throws out a kiss to me. I can't help but grin back like an idiot.

 

Finally we file out of the auditorium. I'm bursting to tell Susan but want to wait until I won't be overheard. Her eyes almost pop out of her head when I tell her. I'm worried about leaving her on her own but she threatens to kill me if I don't go!

 

"OK, OK," I say gratefully, "Thank you, you're the best friend ever!" I give Susan a big heartfelt hug. Susan even walks to the hotel with me, with the promise to come get me anytime at all, just call her. She tells me she's just going back to the room and going to relax, maybe suntan, then order room service and a movie. 

 

Susan leaves me at the front of the hotel with 10 minutes to spare. The Hard Rock San Diego's lobby is modern, hip and colourful. But don't have time to waste looking around and I walk thru quickly scanning for a washroom. I spy one to the left of a bar called "407" and wonder if this is the bar Tom meant. I duck into the washroom quickly, relieve myself, then change into a pair of black cropped pants and some ballerina flats I brought with me today. A quick touch up of my makeup and ponytail and I feel better! Tossing everything into my large tote, I take a deep breath and do a last minute assessment of myself in the mirror. My eyes are shining and my cheeks are pink! Could I be anymore excited? I grin at myself and head out the door.

 

Trying to calm myself, I take measured steps and walk to the concierge table. I ask the statuesque blonde behind the desk where the main hotel bar is. It is the one I passed. When I arrive, the bar is nearly empty. Then I realize most people are probably at Comic Con, or out sightseeing, enjoying the California sunshine.

 

I spy Tom right away, standing with two other men. Oh, suddenly I feel shy, out of place, but Tom notices me right away and waves. He says something to the two men, claps them on the back and then makes his way smiling over to me. I recognize the men as Luke, his manager and Chris Evans. Shit! They both turned to look at me, curious I guess. I feel on display, but smile at them anyways. They smile back. Luke gives me a courteous nod and Chris gives me a big wave before turning back to their drinks.

 

"My dance partner! I'm so glad you came Julie!" Tom is in front of me and clasps one hand over his heart. "I wasn't sure if you would take me seriously or not. I started to worry that you might think I was too forward and would change your mind. I'm so happy you came." He has such a lovely big smile on his face that literally steals my breath away.

 

I just smile, I'm not sure what to say. Tom looks at me expectantly. My voice eludes me and so after a beat he extends his hand to me and then leans down and kisses my cheek.

 

"Hi" I manage, smiling.

 

"Hi," he replies.

 

Then we both laugh embarrassed!

 

"Julie," he chuckles, "Come, I've arranged a table at the back. That way we should have some privacy and we can talk."

 

Tom holds my gaze for a moment and then holds out his hand for me, and I take it. His long elegant fingers feel warm and smooth threaded thru mine and he leads me thru the bar. He smells like fresh soap, he must have had a shower. He's also now dressed in black jean and a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled up of course. 407 is quite a beautiful bar, with grey cement walls, red leather couches and lots of gorgeous lighting. We stop in the back at a semi-secluded table made of dark mahogany, the surrounding booth upholstered in a deep teal. Above the booth there are pictures of musical legends Mick Jagger, Tina Turner and Led Zeppelin. A beautiful blue and green art glass light is suspended over the table. Tom waits for me to sit, and then takes a seat across from me. He motions to the waiter who is standing on the other side of the room inconspicuously. When he comes over, we both order the house white wine. 

 

Tom clasps his hands in front of himself, on the table, leaning forward. "Nervous?" His head slightly bowed, he looks up at me.

 

"Yes, " I state simply, with a half smile. 

 

"Good. Me too," I get a crinkly eyed grin. "I know it sounds cliché, but I don't do this kind of thing normally."

 

"What? Have a drink with a female?" I tease, settling back in the booth.

 

Tom laughs and blushes endearingly. 

 

"No, I mean, meet with a fan and invite her for a drink."

 

"Hmm...so what was different this time?" I cock my head to the side gazing at him.

 

He starts off earnestly, "Yes, I've been wondering the same thing since we met this morning. You just seem...I...umm!" He let out an exasperated sound. "Something about you. You seem honest and real and not afraid to be yourself. Many of the women I meet, they just don't seem genuine. Almost like they are afraid to be themselves around me. And so they put forward this artificial personality. For some reason they think I won't notice, but it's usually very obvious. I just get tired, trying to wade thru what is real and what is not. But you. I feel like im meeting the real you. You're self confident with who you are, I find that very...sexy." His eyes flicker to my mouth for a split second. "You're very confident and interesting and...very beautiful." 

 

I look at Tom, trying to take in everything he's saying to me. I'm stunned. Did he really just say I was beautiful? 

 

I can feel my ears burning. I swallow, my throat feeling parched. "Thank you". 

I don't know what else to say, so I smile at him shyly.

 

"Dancing with you today it was so much fun. You were so sweet. I was like 'wow...I need to know more about this woman. Who is this talented, brave woman who takes the bull by the horns?' And then when you said you wanted to kiss me, I was like, 'Yes!' But I didn't know if it was a smart thing to do. And I just thought, 'My God man, you are a single male who is being asked by a beautiful woman to be kissed, why are you not saying yes?' So I thought 'Fuck it. I'm kissing her.' And so I did."

 

His face is so sweet, his words so endearing, I can feel myself falling to pieces right in front of him. I just watch him with a slightly awed, slightly amused expression and finally he stops talking. Tom realizes he was babbling.

 

"Oh my God. I'm so rude. I haven't let you get a word in edgewise." He looks embarrassed.

 

"No, no it's OK. I'm just at a loss for words. Um...thank you for the kinds things you said about me. I'm just having a lot of surreal moments today. I feel like I'm in a dream."

 

With this Tom smiles again, looking relieved.

 

"So tell me Julie, how did I come to be on your bucket list anyways?" Tom picks up his wine and takes a gulp, draining the glass. Picking up the bottle, he fills his and tops mine up. 

 

"Well, the real story, or one that wont embarrass me and you?" 

 

"The real one. We've each had a few drinks, I think we can handle it, don't you?" He gives me a sexy grin.

 

Taking a deep breath, I start. "Well, I think you are such an amazing actor, and i've always found you very handsome. But it's more that that..." I'm thoughtful for a moment as I ponder what I want to say. "You are such a kind person. Intelligent, giving, caring....the whole package. So I guess I've had a crush on you for a while. Dancing is such a big part of my life, and if I could dance with anyone of my choosing, well, that would be you." Tom looks immensely please with my comments, so I venture on. "You are always so sweet and kind to your fans. Plus, everyone knows you love to dance. So I guess that's why I thought you might agree to actually dance with me." 

I can feel my heart beating in my chest. "Thank you for doing that. And for being brave enough to kiss me," I add quietly, then swallow hard.

 

Tom laughs his trademark 'eheheh' and smiles shyly. He leans forward and tilts his head and gives me a very gentlemanly nod of his head. "Thank you for asking my dear. I think I'm going to remember today for a long time!" 

 

Tom pats the spot beside him. "Why don't you come closer? Then you can tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend, or maybe a very understanding one?" He looks hopefully at me.

 

I chuckle, "No, no boyfriend right now."

I scoot closer to Tom, so I'm sitting only a space away from him.

 

Tom cocks his head, meeting my eyes, "Oh?" He has a crooked smile on his lips and has raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, I was dating a fellow for about 2 months, in January and February....but the chemistry just wasn't there. We do swing dance together, and had some fun times, but we just didn't click, so rather than beat a dead horse, we amicably parted ways."

 

"Well, his loss," Tom smirks.

 

"Thanks."

Tom reaches over for my hand and encloses it within both of his. I feel myself stiffen with surprise, but manage to relax after a moment.

 

"So, tell me more about yourself then love."

 

"Well...I dunno...umm, I'm a physiotherapist. I help people who have had trauma, or an illness, regain use of their motor skills."

 

"Really? That sounds like a rewarding job."

 

"Yes, it really is. I like helping people live their lives to the fullest. I quite enjoy it. I graduated from University 6 years ago and I work at a hospital near my hometown..."

 

Tom nods then asks me, "Where do you come from? No, wait. I can guess. Your accent screams Canadian."

 

I laugh, "Oh, is it that obvious? What gave me away? All my "eh's?"

 

"Eheheh....yes, that and all the time I spent in Hamilton filming Crimsom Peak, I got very used to hearing the accent."

 

"But I don't think I have an accent. You have the accent," I say coyly.

 

After a beat I say "I was there you know."

 

Tom looks confused. "There where?"

 

"The Crimson Peak set. I live an hour from there and came to try to get an autograph or picture, but I never did see you."

 

"Damn, I'm sorry."

 

I smirk, how like Tom to apologize for not being available to meet a fan! "It's OK really," I grin at him.

 

"Well, maybe this would have been our second date then!" He tells me. I laugh at his charming remark.

 

"What? You don't think so?" He looks at me teasingly.

 

"I don't know. Are we on a date now?" I look at him, arching an eyebrow. "And secondly...I don't know...I kind of think stars have to be aligned, kismet all that stuff....Maybe if I met you then, we wouldn't be here now. You know, maybe I wouldn't have stood out to you. Or maybe I would have." I chuckle at my own thoughts, "I don't know, maybe you're right, it's hard to say."

Tom squeezes my hand and then rubs the back of my hand with his fingers.

 

"So do you believe in that sort of thing? Kismet, Karma...."

 

"Yes, to a certain extent. I pretty much think what you put out to the universe comes back to you eventually. So yes, I do."

 

"Well, looks like we have that in common then," Tom tells me with a smile, and takes another drink of his wine.

 

We spend the next few hours oblivious to the outside world. We basically finish off a bottle and a half of wine over the course of the afternoon. We talk about music, the concerts we've seen, favourite movies and Shakespeare. Tom tells some funny stories from filming the Thor and Avengers movies, about the characters he's played, how he prepares for roles. I tell him about some particularly challenging cases...I have his rapt attention as I tell him some amazing rehabilitation stories.

 

Suddenly, I hear and feel my stomach growl...we both stop talking.

 

"Was that your stomach?"

 

I nod, embarrassed.

 

"What time is it?" Tom looks at his watch, it's 7 PM! He practically jumps out of the booth.

 

"Oh my God! No wonder, you must be starving. I'm so sorry. Do you have to leave?"

 

"No. No curfew," I tell him.

 

"Perfect." Tom jumps up and gets menus from the bar. After looking them over we decide to order steaks. Tom goes back to the bar to order our meals. When he comes back he tells me he's asked for the food to be delivered to his room.

 

"Darling, I hope it's ok. I just think it'll be a lot more comfortable there and we can talk some more, as long as we want." He hesitates a moment, a sly grin crossing his face, "I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman....unless you'd rather I wasn't," 

 

I blush at that and take a deep breath. "Food, in the room. OK." That's all I can manage, I'm so embarrassed at his insinuation.

 

"Are you sure you're good with that? We could always go to Nobu."

 

"No, too crowded. We wouldn't be able to talk..." I smile and my face flushes pink...

 

Tom extends his hand and locks eyes with me. He pulls me up to him and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. Holding my hand now he leads me back thru the bar. Once in the bright lobby, we head to the elevators beside the concierge desk, my shoes making a clack noise as we cross the granite floors. The tall blonde watches us coolly, trying not to gawk. She must recognizes Tom. Inside the elevator, Tom pushes the 12th floor button. I stand there suddenly feeling shy. I can feel Toms gaze on me and sure enough when I look up Toms eyes are on me.

"I really want to kiss you again," he tells me, his voice low and seductive.

I part my lips and suck in a breath. I blink at him. "I'd like that," my voice is almost a whisper. 

  

He comes closer, his eyes on my mouth. He lifts my face with his index finger under my chin and kisses me softly. Breaking our kiss, he strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers and I look into his beautiful blue eyes. I feel his other hand come up around my back and he pulls me up and into him to kiss me more passionately. I reach up and run my fingers thru his short hair at the back of his head, pulling him to me.

"Mmmmm,' I can't help the groan that escapes me, our tongues hot and slippery in each others mouth. I feel a delicious clench of muscles in my groin. He's kissing me so passionately I'm starting to feel woozy again. Wow the effect he has on me! Does every woman react like this when they kiss him?

I hear the elevator ping....

Reluctantly, he pulls away. "I think that's us," he tells me in a hoarse breathless whisper. Releasing our grip on each other, Tom takes me by the hand and leads me, all my senses reeling, down the hall to his suite.


	4. Tom's Body

Standing in front of room 1101, Tom swipes the key card thru the mechanism and pushes the door open. Standing back, he gestures for me to go ahead. 

"Welcome to my home for the last two days," he says grinning. And I can see why. The place is gorgeous! Decorated in leathers, exotic woods, metal and concrete, it feels luxurious and modern and surprisingly welcome. The suite is subtly lit to highlight the architecture. I scan the room thru the dim lighting. I have never been in such an exquisite hotel room. 

"Tom, it's gorgeous," I exclaim as I wander into the living area. 'This room is almost as big as my house', I think to myself.

"It is, isn't it? Marvel went all out this time around." Tom walks over to an entertainment unit under the TV and flicks on a lamp. He touches some buttons and Brian Ferry's haunting voice invades the space. 

'Oh, Slave to Love' i recognize it right away...humming softly, I take in the view of San Diego from the 11th floor. The sparkling lights are breathtaking.

Tom comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

"That's just what I was thinking....all the lights.."

"I'm talking about you babe" he says softly in my ear.

My stomach fills with butterflies at his whispered words. I tilt my head to the side to give him access to my neck, and smile in the semi-darkness. 

Tom pulls me into his body tight and I can feel his erection pushing into my behind. Jesus. Is this really happening? I'm having a hard time believing I'm in Toms room with him right now. Me! His hand slips up my rib age and he cups my breast. His thumb skims across and he finds my hardened nipple, rolling and pinching it thru my sweater. I stand still, relishing the thrilling tingle coursing thru my body, all leading to my clitoris. I feel a dampness between my legs. I lay my head back on his shoulder and breath in the scent of his warm skin and subtle cologne. Tom releases his grip on me and turns me to face him. Pulling me in close again, I circle my arms around his waist and reach up to kiss his lips. His body feels so good in my arms, taught and hard. I can feel well defined muscles under my hands as they explore his back. Our tongues dance back and forth in each other's mouth and Tom pushes his groin into me again, with a low groan escaping him. He starts a slow rhythm, taking me with him, as his wandering hand finds mine. I'm breathless when he finally breaks our kiss and puts his face against mine so we are cheek to cheek and dancing now. The song is hypnotizing and we dance slowly and sensuously, our bodies moving together as one to the music. Damn Tom can move fine! He is strong and has such control and grace, but I'm going to lose my grace shortly with his hands roaming up and down my spine like that. His hand travels further south until I feel it span over my buttocks. He gives my cheek a squeeze. We dance like this for a while until our reverie is broken by a sharp rap on the door. 

Touching foreheads, Tom and I look at each other laugh. The moment is broken. Narrowing his eyes, he says in a low sexy voice, "food baby, you're going to need your energy." Shocked. I watch him turn around and stride to the door.

We've got our meals set on the huge dining table. We occupy the corner of the table and Tom pours me a glass of wine. Everything looks delicious. Medium cooked filet mignon, roasted potatoes, sautéed peppers and mushrooms all finished with creamy Bernaise sauce.

"Dig in Julie, you must be starving," Tom gives me a sexy grin.

I take a bite, and my steak is as scrumptious as it looks, a perfectly seasoned crust and tender and juicy inside! I follow that with a sip of my wine and then sigh with satisfaction. 

"Oh Tom....this is so good."

"Mmm, it is! Superb!" Tom has dug in with gusto and I realize he must be starving too.

The only sounds for the new few minutes are of cutlery tinkling china, sips of wine, 'mmms' and 'ahhhs.' Wiping his mouth with his napkin Tom asks me, "Shall we have dessert on the terrace? It's beautiful out there." Tom gets up to pile our dishes onto the room service tray. "I ate my breakfast out there this morning with Luke. Before the heat set in. It was lovely. Tea?" He's made his way to the bar and stops to look at me before he starts filling a small silver electric kettle. "I travel with my own kettle and tea, I can't get a decent cuppa on the road." He gives me a lovely smile.

I turn in my chair to watch him at the little bar. His long legs, firm ass....fuuuuck. He catches me staring....I blush when I realize he's asked me a question.

"Pardon?" I blink and meet his eyes. Tom laughs.

"Would you like some tea, love?" He speaks slower and enunciates for me. I blush, I was caught staring at his ass, checking out his body.

"I'm sorry...."

"Love, it's OK. I'm used to being oogled." Tom smirks at me, "but I think I actually felt the heat on my ass from that look!" He suppresses a laugh, but the merriment in his eyes give him away.

Looking at him boldly I say, "well, you do have a damn fine ass."

He actually blushes. "Ahem, thank you."

Loading up a teapot, 2 cups and milk and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, Tom leads me outside to the patio. There is a large sitting area with comfy couches and chairs and an outdoor fireplace set in a stone wall. With a push of a button the fireplace roars to life. 

Tom picks the couch to the right of the fireplace, which gives us the best view. He sets everything on the coffee table in front of us. I can hear the same music out here, but the speakers must be well hidden because I don't see them anywhere. The sky is a dark velvety blue set with diamond-like stars. The air is temperate, comfortable and I notice the subtle scent of roses coming from a wall full of climbing vines.

Tom fixes up our tea and we sit back relaxed. He's set the strawberries between us on the couch and picks one up.

"Strawberry?"

"Mmm," I nod my head and widen my eyes. He brings the strawberry to my mouth and I bite thru the chocolate and the berry. Mmmm....they've been soaked in liquor. Tom watches me chew and just when I swallow, he leans quickly and kisses me. His tongue invades my mouth and suddenly we're sharing the taste. Oh! This is so hot! 

He sits back. "How was that?" He asks me.

"Delicious....and hot."

Tom grins salaciously at me. "My turn," he says sensuously.

I pick up a plump juicy berry and slowly bring it to his lips. He only opens his mouth after I rub the berry across his lips. He brings his tongue out and I rub the chocolate on it. Suddenly he leans forward and takes a firm bite, then grabs the back of my head and pulls me in. His mouth is open and my tongue feels the berry and the chocolate. We flirt with the fruit, our tongues enjoying the taste sensation. Gently, Tom pushes the berry into my mouth. His tongue comes out to lick the corner of my lips and down my chin, the berry juice escaping my mouth. Pushing me back into the couch he presses his weight on top of me, sucks my bottom lip and then gently bites it. Holy shit, this is hot. I chew and swallow the strawberry and the chocolate as Tom is making his way down my throat with nibbles and bites. I start running my fingers in his hair, my head falls back onto the couch. "Oh god," escapes my lips.

Tom stops and sits up, smiling at me. "Good strawberries?"

"The best."

Tom reaches for another and hands one to me. He sits back and takes his tea, having a sip.

"Julie, I've been dying to ask you something."

I sip my tea and look at him, curious.

Cocking his head, he narrows his eyes and say, "your bucket list. What is number one on your list?" He leans towards me. I can smell liquor, sweet chocolate and strawberries on his breath. He's also eye fucking me.

I take a few breaths. I can feel a moistness in my panties. I wilt under his stare. 

"I think you know," I breathe.

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Say it." Toms eyes are dark now and he's breathing heavier, his voice heated, sexy.

"My number one?" My voice is a whisper.

"Yes."

"Number one...is to get fucked......hard, by you."

Tom sucks in his breath and closes his eyes momentarily. When he opens his eyes he gives me a heated look and holds his hand out for me to take.

"Let's go baby, we've only got all night."

I follow Tom inside and over near the bedroom. 'Shit, this is really going to happen.' I standing there drinking him in. The dark golden ginger colour of his hair, so soft and touchable, the light angling off his jaw, highlighting his chisled face. The open collar of his shirt, a few chest hairs poking out, beckoning to me. Giving him my best 'fuck me' look, I grab the hem of my sweater and peel it off. His eyes immediately drop to my breasts, the soft swell of my skin showing above my silky blue bra. He licks his lips, then brings his eyes back up to mine. In one swift move, Tom grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off. Fuck he's beautiful.

Coming forward, Tom kisses me again, but this time harder, more urgent. His hands make their way to the waistband of my pants and he hooks two fingers into them. He stands back and looks at me again, then he pushes my pants down until they fall to my ankles. He falls to his knees and clasps my hips, pulling me forward so my pussy is right in his face. Fuck! I feel him kiss me there and then I feel the warm wetness of his tongue thru my silky panties.

"Mmm, you smell delicious baby." I flush embarrassed, but totally turned on. His fingers hook into the sides of my panties and pulls them down so they also fall around my ankles. Tom reaches behind my knee and pulls my leg up, settling it over his shoulder, effectively opening me up to him. His hand searches out my opening and then he pushes a finger inside.

"Fuck you're so wet. My god you turn me on!"

And then he buries his face into me! Oh! His tongue makes contact with my clitoris and the feeling is exquisite. His tongue is like magic, and he takes turns alternately torturing me with slow languid licks and then twirls around my clitoris, nipping and suckling my vaginal lips. His other hand comes up and pinches my nipple. That does it, I can't hold back much longer. This fucking God of a man goes for the gold and laps and lathes my vagina as he feels my orgasm starting to emanate from deep within. He fingers become slower, but deeper and then clasps me around my hips, hugging his cheek to me. My body jerks as he holds me tight, continuing his slow torture with his fingers as I cry out. The juices from my orgasm making their way down his fingers and hand. As my shuddering subsides, I can hardly keep my body upright and have put my hands on Toms shoulders to steady myself, eyes closed, breathing hard. Fuck me! This man knows how to use his tongue and fingers!

Standing up, he kisses me hard, pressing his body into mine, his erection hard and digging into the soft skin of my belly. My legs weak, I feel myself being lifted as he effortlessly carries me to the bed. Leaning down, he pulls back the top blanket with one hand and then sets me on the cool sheets. I stretch out, feeling satisfied and the prop myself up on my elbows while I lay on my back. I realize I'm still in my bra, so I sit up and undo it, pulling it away from me and toss it playfully at Tom. With a wicked glint in his eye, he catches it. 

"Souvenir?" He questions with an arched eyebrow.

"Noooo, it's my most expensive bra!" I sit up worried. "You can keep the panties!"

Tom laughs,"deal."

I fall back and lay naked, stretched out before Tom. He just produced a few condoms from a black bag on the dresser but stops and looks at me. His eyes travel me from head to toe and I start to squirm under his hot gaze. 

"Jesus Christ Julie, you are really beautiful." He stares a moment longer, then starts to unbuttons his pants. I watch him shyly as he pushes them and his underwear down together. His erection stands out proudly once he straightens up. He pushes his shoes and socks and pants off his ankles in two swift moves and then crawls his way up to me. I can't help grinning at him. My god he's gorgeous. All the times I've stared at him from my iPad, revelling in his beauty (because there is no other word for it, he's absolutely fucking beautiful) and he's crawling up the bed to me. Julie. Fangirl, dancer....I'm watching his face, his beautiful sculpted face, and then he's leaning over me.

Smiling shyly he asks me, "Having fun?"

I grin back stupidly, "Absolutely. You?" 

"Absolutely," and then his mouth is on mine. 

Soft and gentle at first, our kiss becomes much deeper and hotter within moments. He moves down and takes my nipple in his mouth, circling a hand around my breast. He sucks hard and as he does he pushes his erection into my leg. I take his penis in my hand and move up and down, the texture warm and velvety. 'Good lord, this man is well endowed.' When Tom comes up for air, I sit up and push him down on the bed.

"Are you ready for some Tom time?" I ask him cheekily. 

He answers me with a huge grin. Scooting down the bed, I take his considerable length in my hand again and gently stroke him. God he's beautiful from this angle. I work his penis in my hand, up and down. And looking up at him I see his chiseled stomach, his chest heaving because of his panting, his sculptured jawline, his lips parted, and now his beautiful blue eyes looking down at me. I plunge him into my mouth taking him right to the back of my throat. 

"Fuck me," he hisses thru gritted teeth. I pull back a bit and then suck hard. 

"Agh..." He groans. I start swirling my tongue over the tip and then start working his penis in and out. Every time I come up, I circle the head with my tongue. I can tell Tom is loving it as he has pulled the tie out of my ponytail now and has entwined his fingers in my hair. 

He suddenly says "ok baby, ok....let's change it up or I'm going to come! And I'd like to be fucking you when that happens. Let me get a condom."

They are on the nightstand. I can't help wondering if he always travels with condoms....  
He seems to read my mind. 

"I, uh...got a couple off of Chris," he says with an embarrassed grin as he leans across me.

'Oh! Captain America's condoms!' I smile to myself.

"What is it?" Tom crawls back on the bed and up beside me, propped on one elbow.

"Again, my surreal day...Loki gets some condoms off of Captain America." I'm grinning now.

"Eheheh, well, if you say it that way, There are so many jokes there, but right now I'm rather distracted by a beautiful and sexy dancer I have naked in my bed." 

Ripping open a condom, Tom rolls it on his considerable length. He rubs his hand down my hip.

"Hmmm...turn over darling, I want to see that luscious ass in the air."

'Oh!'

I roll over and get on my knees. Tom gets behind me, and he gently pushes my head down until it's resting on the bed.

"You are so hot from this angle baby. So, were you serious about being fucked hard?"

"Yes," I answer my voice hoarse from heated anticipation. He drives into me from behind. I jump a bit, not used to being filled so quickly. But I'm so wet, the only feeling I have is sweet, sweet bliss.

"Is it ok?" Tom asks me, ever the gentleman.

"Oh god yes," I answer in a strangled sounding voice.

Tom slowly pulls out, then pushes in deep again. Oh god....  
He sets rhythm, pumping and pumping and I'm building again. I'm scrunching the sheets above my head. My tits are rubbing on the sheets, my nipples rock hard from the friction. Tom reaches around and cups both my breasts for a few moments, and then he moves his hands to the front of my thighs, keeping me pulled in tight to him as he pounds into me. He's fucking me hard now, angled right to pass my g-spot with every thrust. 

"Oh god Tom, Tom...."

"Fuck Julie....fuck you feel soooo good." And with that he comes hard, his body cradling around me as he spasms. He reached around to my clit and a couple rubs and I'm off, spiralling into my own orgasm as he thrusts a few more times before we both collapse in a heap, bodies tangled, panting hard, both of us covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

All it can hear are the sweet strains of Brian Ferry, and our breathing. When I open my eyes, Tom is smiling at me.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Tom asks.

"Tom, I'm more than alright. Why?"

"Well, it all feels kind of 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am. ' I'm sorry if it seems that way. I don't mean it to." His brow is furrowed, his face worried, serious. "I just found you so delectable and irresistible. I haven't felt that for a long time, or I would never have dared ask you to meet me. You really are special." Tom brushes my bangs back from my face. "You're fun and interesting and sexy as hell. I feel bad I cant offer to take you out, or see you again. It's just with my schedule....I'm sorry." Tom looks so pitifully at me.

"Tom, its OK. It's not like you've stolen my virtue. I knew what I was getting into, hell, tonight is beyond my wildest dreams. I mean, you are my fantasy. How many women get sleep with their dream crush? At least I know the difference now, between the man and the myth." I wink cheekily at him.

Tom laughs embarrassed. 

"But you're pretty damn close to my expectations. But don't worry, I get it. I know you can't stick around, and any sort of relationship is out of the question. I'm just flattered you asked me to meet you. Tom, you are everything I ever dreamed you'd be. Hot and sexy and gentle and sweet. You're a good boy by day and a bad boy in bed!"

That makes him grin.

"Really? You are a naught minx!" And he pushes his erection into me again.

"Tom! You're insatiable!"

We have sex one more time before giving into sleep. Sweet, unhurried, passionate sex. I fall asleep smiling, cradled in Toms arms, listening to the sound of his breathing, my face against his warm chest.

Morning arrives and we're sitting in the back of Toms limo. He is dropping me at my hotel, on his way to the airport to head home. He's holding my hand in his lap. Every so often he lifts it and kisses my knuckles, and gives me a forlorne smile. Neither of us have made promises because we know he won't be able to keep them. Tom asked for my number and when he asks if i want his, I smile, yes. 

"Sweetheart, thank you for an amazing day and night.."

"Tom, thank you for the memory of a lifetime."

We smile at each other.

"Next time I'm in town, can I call you?" He looks at me seriously.

"Definitely."

A final kiss, and I have to go. We're stopped in front of my hotel.

The driver opens my door for me. We kiss again.

"Bye Tom". I smile brightly for him, for me, even thought I feel a bit of a knot in my stomach.

"Bye Darling."

That evening after sleeping all day, Susan and I head out for dinner. I relay most of my date with Tom to her. But I've kept the most intimate details to myself. We just get back to our room when my cell rings.

"Hello"

"Julie, hello! it's Tom....hello darling."

"Tom? I didn't think I'd hear from you again. Why are you calling?"

"Haha, sweetheart. I...I just couldn't wait to call you. I just got in. I've thought about you all day.

I grin a huge stupid grin.

Then Tom says, "What do you think about another bucket list item getting crossed off? I've booked us to go skydiving at the end of month? I've got to see you again!"


End file.
